


It's not self harm

by Seawitchkaraoke



Series: My poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry, Self-Harm, but i'm okay now i promise, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seawitchkaraoke/pseuds/Seawitchkaraoke
Summary: Okay, up front bc this is dark: I'm okay. I'm not saying that in a "oh I'm fine" way, I am seriously okay. I wrote this when I was at my worst, but I do not usually feel like that and I'm okay and my self harm never gets worse than this.Seriously. I'm happy, I'm thriving and I am doing well.
Series: My poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969648
Kudos: 5





	It's not self harm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, up front bc this is dark: I'm okay. I'm not saying that in a "oh I'm fine" way, I am seriously okay. I wrote this when I was at my worst, but I do not usually feel like that and I'm okay and my self harm never gets worse than this.
> 
> Seriously. I'm happy, I'm thriving and I am doing well.

It’s not self harm if it doesn’t leave a scar right?  
dig my nails into my ribs,  
scratch my arms, my legs  
they itch.  
Month old wounds, still looking fresh,  
can’t leave my hands off of them

It’s just an impulse, just a distraction  
I don’t hate myself it’s just  
biting my fingernails  
biting my skin  
bite my lips and tongue and clench my teeth  
pick at the scab till the blood flows anew.  
I know it isn’t good.  
I do.

Trace the knife along my ribs, my stomach, my life  
never cutting, just feeling, just thinking  
I’m alive

It isn’t quite self harm  
I'm fine, I'm okay  
and I’d never make my friend see the scars  
that she wears openly now  
on me.


End file.
